Forskolin is a complex functionalised derivative of 13R-MO requiring region- and stereospecific oxidation of five carbon positions. Forskolin is a diterpene naturally produced by Coleus forskohlii. Both Forskolin and oxidized variants of forskolin have been suggested as useful in treatment in a number of clinical conditions. Forskolin has the ability to decrease the intraocular pressure therefore it is used today as an antiglaucoma agent (Wagh K, Patil P, Surana S, Wagh V. Forskolin: Upcoming antiglaucoma molecule, J Postgrad Med 2012, 58(3):199-202), in the form of eye drops. Moreover a water-soluble analogue of forskolin (NKH477) has been approved for commercial use in Japan for treatment of acute heart failure and heart surgery complications because of its vasodilatory effects when administered intravenously (Kikura M, Morita K, Sato S. Pharmacokinetics and a simulation model of colforsin daropate, new forskolin derivative inotropic vasodilator, in patients undergoing coronary artery bypass grafting. Pharmacol Res 2004, 49: 275-281). Forskolin also acts as bronchodilator so it could be used for asthma treatments (Yousif M H and Thulesius O. Forskolin reverses tachyphylaxis to the bronchodilator effects of salbutamol: an in-vitro study on isolated guinea-pig trachea. J Pharm Pharmacol, 1999. 51:181-186). Forskolin may help additionally to treat obesity by contributing to higher rates of body fat burning and promoting lean body mass formation (Godard M P, Johnson B A, Richmond S R. Body composition and hormonal adaptations associated with forskolin consumption in overweight and obese men. Obes Res 2005, 13:1335-1343)